


El trato es el trato

by SungBambu



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Cuando los Indeseables se van para comenzar con sus nuevas vidas con los millones de kruge ganados en los bolsillos, Wylan se queda con sus fantasmas de la casa Van Eck que ahora le pertenecía. Lo bueno es que no está solo, Jesper se quedó a su lado como prometió y no ha olvidado cierto primer pago pendiente.El trato es el trato y hay que honrarlo.Jesper Fahey y Wylan Van Eck.Seis de cuervos.





	El trato es el trato

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:
> 
> Contiene información de Seis de cuervos y Reino de ladrones, por lo que si no has leído ambas entregas te puedes encontrar con detalles que te arruinen las sorpresas de la lectura.

El trato es el trato

 

Parecía incorrecto entrar en la habitación de su padre. Se sentía aún más incorrecto pensar siquiera en utilizarla, incluso si era el único cuarto de la casa que tenía una cama lo suficientemente amplia como para albergar cómodamente a dos personas. El pensamiento de compartir lecho con el chico de ojos grises había encendido sus mejillas con más rapidez que al agitar la luz de muerto y eso que no había sido uno inducido por la voz barítono de Jesper, sino uno propio.  
Sabía bien que su cuarto estaba fuera de las opciones, la última vez que había estado ahí con Kaz tras haberse escabullido por una de las ventanas había sido imposible no notar que sus cosas ya no estaban en su lugar y que su antigua habitación ahora estaba convertida en el paisaje ideal de un navegante. Todo parecía acomodado para el nuevo retoño de su padre que vendría a borrar el fracaso del primogénito y estaba más que claro que ni él ni Jesper cabrían en la cuna, aunque claramente era una opción mucho más agradable que las tumbas donde solo días antes habían dejado sus sueños. Como fuese, su habitación ya no existía y, por lo tanto, no podría utilizarla.  
Quería pensar que ya no le dolía pensar en ello, pero era como una espina que punzaba al menor roce cuando ya habías olvidado de que estaba ahí. Las palabras de su padre en la isla antes de hacer estallar la embarcación y luego las que le dedicó antes de ser arrestado hacían eco en su cabeza cada vez que el silencio llenaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Agradecía que Alys viviese sumergida en su propio mundo, tan perdida en su mente que ni siquiera había llegado a enterarse de que nunca fue la intención de Jan mandarlo a una escuela de música y ahora que ya no estaba, agradecía que no hiciera más preguntas sobre el paradero de su propio marido al cual todavía no fijaban siquiera la fianza, una que no sabía realmente si pagaría.  
Dejó ir el pomo de la puerta de su padre antes de siquiera intentar abrirla, arrastrando sus pies hasta una de las dos habitaciones de invitados que pidió más temprano a los sirvientes arreglar con sábanas limpias, todavía sintiendo extraño el volver a tener el poder de la campanilla. No seguía siendo el niño inútil que llegó al barril con algunos pocos kruge en los bolsillos, el que la primera noche lamentaba no poder pedir un té para calentarse. No tenía sentido negar que había extrañado tener un techo firme sobre su cabeza sin tener que estar mirando a la puerta por si alguien decidía entrar a asesinarlo, algo que ahora pensaba debía agradecer a Kaz. Ahora el imperio de su padre era suyo y con inteligencia, un poquito de ayuda con los documentos y bastante suerte, pretendía que fuese aún más grande y fuerte, pero sin las malas prácticas de Van Eck de por medio.  
Incluso si sus costillas habían sido recompuestas por un medik solo algunas pocas horas antes, seguía sintiendo dolor donde había recibido algunos buenos golpes de los Indeseables, lo que dificultaba el andar de arriba abajo por las escaleras. Tenía que dejar de deambular por toda la casa como si esta fuese a desaparecer súbitamente e ir de una vez a buscar un merecido descanso, pero se sentía todavía como un sueño estar de regreso, con las manos más llenas que nunca y todo gracias a los chicos perdidos de Ketterdam, así que era difícil quedarse simplemente quieto. Casi parecía que se había contagiado de la energía nerviosa de Jes.  
Jesper.  
En su pecho seguían cálidas las palabras que el kaelish concedió a Jan Van Eck antes de que se lo llevaran a rastras, la promesa que no parecía una en ese momento y que no habría obligado a cumplir, pero que luego en el salón de música fue repetida. Permanecerían juntos, ya no por el equipo, no por ser el plan de emergencia de Brekker, ni por su apellido o sus habilidades con los elementos químicos, por recuperar el dinero que les debían, tampoco por la captura de uno de ellos. Esta vez era una elección de ambos, una que incluso pasaba por encima de los millones de kruge depositados en su cuenta que salvarían la granja del señor Fahey y que, además, le daban la posibilidad al moreno de ir al lugar que deseara.  
Semanas atrás el mundo había parecido ser demasiado duro, inflexible y despiadado con alguien como él, sin embargo, aquí estaba, en medio de la habitación, con la flauta contra el pecho y sus ojos buscando inconscientemente un buen lugar para esconderse y al menos un par de opciones para huir del cuarto ante cualquier eventualidad. Quizá El Barril le había cambiado con sus lecciones de sobrevivencia, los disparos atravesando el aire junto a él y los cuchillos demasiado cerca de su rostro, pero no había nada de lo que se arrepintiera.  
\- ¿Esta es nuestra suit, mercito? -la voz llegó a sus espaldas, bajando lentamente la flauta para dejarla sobre un velador y olvidarse de la ventana, de la caída que tendría si intentara saltar desde ahí – me gustaba más el hotel. Tendríamos mayor privacidad.  
Wylan se volteo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios que poco a poco fue cambiando hasta parecerse a aquella que le había dirigido sobre el hombro en el salón, justo antes de insinuar el “pago inicial”.  
Le habría encantado estar con el humor de esa tarde, incluso con la golpiza reciente. Hubiese sido increíble poder destapar la botella de champagne cuando el resto del equipo volvió de dejar el cadáver falso de Kuwei y no porque gustara de beber. Oír el corcho salir eyectado significaba que todo había salido de acuerdo con el plan, que Matthias seguía con ellos con su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados del primer día, sus comentarios mordaces. Deseaba que los seis iniciales siguieran siendo seis, pero no todo era como uno quería.  
\- Deja de pensar por un momento, Wylan. Confieso que me gusta tu estúpido rostro con esa pequeña arruga entre tus cejas cuando estás pensando, pero temo que comience a salir humo rojo de tus orejas como sigas así.  
Jesper siempre sabía qué decir, incluso si no era el momento más apropiado. Logró que riera y que con sus brazos cruzados buscara un espacio en la pared desnuda para apoyarse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
\- Ningún humo comenzará a salir de mis orejas. Creo que no quiero saber nada de humo, explosiones o demo por al menos unas buenas semanas.  
\- Entonces no tendría gracia, mercito – el zemení parecía incluso más divertido, borrando por un momento el aspecto cansado de sus ojos y la pesadumbre que no les permitía sonreír sinceramente – lo que me gustó de ti fue lo peligroso que te vuelves con un par de químicos en tu poder, ¿para qué me quedaría entonces sino?  
El recuerdo del pistolero besando al shu no era del tipo que pudiera borrar, pero le había complacido saber que su acción solamente fue guiada porque creyó que era él.  
“Soy bueno para él y él es excelente para mí”, se susurró, permitiendo que su corazón dejara de sentirse apesadumbrado por la partida del rubio, que las palabras de Van Eck se evaporaran por esa noche, cuando la habitación había sido abandonada completamente por el sol y solamente la luz de luna recortaba la figura espigada de Jesper.   
\- Te quedarás por mi dinero, ambos lo sabemos.  
\- Cierto, las monedas me llaman.  
Aceptó la mentira con una risa y un suave encogimiento de hombros como si se resignara a la idea y en el espacio de un pestañeo tenía al moreno encima, curvado sobre su cuerpo. El primer beso había sido dulce, un bálsamo y un calmante, con un toque de desesperación disimulada. Fue el intento por hacer que los mecanismos de la mente de Jes se detuvieran para que no entrara en alguna especie de ataque de pánico, en ese momento debían poner toda su atención en el plan de Kaz y espera que no hubiera imprevistos igual que en los anteriores. Se había encomendado secretamente al Dios de Matthias y a los santos de Inej para que aquel primer beso no fuese también el último, que sus pies no le dirigieran a una encomienda de la que no tuvieran camino de regreso.  
Ahora no parecía que ninguno de esos temores guiase el beso y eso lo volvía mejor.  
Le pareció saborear un resto de pólvora en los labios del moreno, quizá era que se había pasado los dedos por la cara o el aroma en su ropa era el que le hacía pensarlo, pero no le ganaba al dulzor de su boca cuando en un suspiro alzó el rostro persiguiéndole, pidiendo por más de él.  
Antes había dicho que no quería escuchar más de explosiones o demoliciones, pero al besarle justamente sintió como si algo explotara en su pecho y su cuerpo perdido los pilares que le sostenían, siendo el muro y los brazos del apostador los que le mantenían en pie.  
Podía el plan no haber salido como habría querido, pero las sorpresas no fueron del todo desagradables. Tenía ahora mucho más que dinero en los bolsillos, tenía a alguien que le quería por lo que era y no criticaba lo que le faltaba.

\- Creo que me debes algo… - la voz de barítono de Jesper le erizó la piel, dándose cuenta de que sus manos habían ido a parar a la espalda del moreno y reclamaban la piel tibia con la punta de los dedos.

Ahora tenía al kaelish con él y también una cuenta por pagar.

**Author's Note:**

> En enero me comí (metafóricamente hablando) la duología de Leigh Bardugo y acabé enamorada de todos los personajes que presenta a través de la historia, pero quedé especialmente prendida de Wylan.  
> Hoy es 14 de febrero, por eso decidí subirlo tal cual tenía el relato, esperando que a aquellos que les guste el libro también gusten del oneshot.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado, quizá lo termine modificando, quién sabe, pero por el momento solo diré ¡feliz día de los enamorados!


End file.
